Generational Reunion
by splitheart1120
Summary: Anime and Adventures/Special Cross. New Years Drabble Series.  Specialshipping, Franticshipping, Haughtyshipping, Mangaquestshipping, Soulsilvershipping, Oldrivalshipping, Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, and others...
1. Chapter 1

Happy New Year's People. :)

I know it isn't New Year's yet, but since this is a New Year's Drabble, I should mention it at least once, right?

I don't own Pokémon, but if I could, it would be the best thing ever to me, because I would torture my Dawn/Kenny loving siblings with Ikarishipping episodes. :)

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

On with the Story...

* * *

Part 1: Brothers? Sisters? Twins? Champion? Elite?

* * *

*Brock's POV, Pallet Town*

I was walking into Pallet with some old friends; Kenny, Zoey, Conway, Ursula, Solidad, Harley, Robert, Brianna, Misty, and Tracey.

Professor Oak had invited us for a New Year's party at his laboratory and we were all happy because we hoped to see Ash, Gary, Drew, May, Paul, Dawn, and Barry again, we haven't seen them in years.

It's been 3 and a half years since the Sinnoh League, and I haven't seen any of them since, I was so intent on becoming a Pokémon Doctor, which I am in Pewter City, along with being the Gym-Leader that I haven't really kept in touch with them.

When we reached Professor Oak's house, I knocked on the door, which was opened by 'Gary'.

I smiled and said, "Long time no see Gary."

'Gary' looked at me like I was weird and said, "I'm not Gary."

Tracey, who worked with Professor Oak from 3 years before quitting to become a full-pledged Pokémon Watcher, said, "Are you sure you're alright Gary, maybe you need to sit down."

The 'Gary' like person in front of us rolled his eyes and said, "For the second time today, I am not Gary."

Misty looked like she was about to mallet 'Gary' but she only ever did that to Ash so instead she screamed, "Why are you lying to us Gary, we know it's you."

'Gary' looked really annoyed by know, but when we heard someone running down the stairs, we all turned to see Gary?

We were all really confused, while Tracey yelled, "Ahh Gary got cloned."

The Gary that came down the stairs and the 'Gary' in front of us laughed, but the Gary that came down the stairs spoke first, "Hey guys long time no see, this is my older brother Blue. You guys never met him before because he was rarely home or he was staying with our older sister, Yes Brock I have a sister, her name's Daisy and she's married to the inventor of the Pokémon Transfer System, Bill."

Tracey looked the most shocked out of all of us, but I calmly said, "Gary, HOW COME NONE OF US KNEW YOU HAD A BROTHER OR A SISTER?"

Blue groaned and sad, "Next thing you are going to say is that you never knew Ash had a twin sister named Leaf, or an older brother named Red, or an older sister named Green, who is Red's twin and my wife."

All of us looked at Gary and Blue like they had gone mad before engulfing them with a chorus of WHATs.

Suddenly a brunette ran came to the doorstep and asked, "Gary, Blue, What's going on here? Are these friends of yours?"

Gary sighed and said, "Green these are friends of mine and Ash."

Green's mouth made an 'O' and she said, "Wait you must be Brock and Misty, my little brother's told me so much about you and the rest of your friends. He also said he hadn't talked to you in years, which makes sense, he IS the Pokémon Champion of Johto after all, just like I'm the Head of the Johto Elites, and Blue's the Viridian City Gym-Leader, and Leaf's the third Johto Elite, and Red's the Pokémon Champion of Kanto, and Gary's a full-pledged Pokémon Researcher."

We all stared at Green in shock, our minds not grasping the fact that Ash had become a Pokémon Champion in three and a half years, or the fact that his siblings were also high ranked trainers, or the fact that Gary's brother was a Gym-leader, or the fact that Gary was finally a Pokémon Researcher.

_This is going to be a strange reunion/party indeed._

* * *

Well that was short, yet easy to type, since I'm going to make this a Drabble series, some of the Drabbles will have references to Drabbles before them.

Happy New Year's People

Review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Merry Christmas People, I know it's Christmas Eve, so here is a Drabble on Christmas Eve.

I wish I owned Pokémon, but unfortunately, I am one of those millions of teenage girls, that has to keep on wishing.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

On with the Story...

* * *

Part 2: Are you Serious?

* * *

*Kenny's POV, Oak Mansion*

_Today is Christmas Eve, so tomorrow is Christmas we still are the same people, no one new has come, I found out from Gary that Nando was coming, I wonder how he has been doing..._

* * *

*Nando's POV, Pallet Town*

_I'm finally here, I wonder if everyone else has arrived yet..._

* * *

* Gary's POV, Oak Mansion*

I was sitting on the couch watching the battle between me and Ash in the Silver Conference all those years ago, when I suddenly heard the doorbell ring.

I got my lazy self-off the couch and walked over to the door and opened it to see a man with black hair and blue eyes wearing a green Muse outfit at the door, guessing that he was another guess I let him in, suddenly Brock appeared and guy-hugged the dude.

As soon as Brock let go he said, "Nando it's been a long time since I last saw you."

Nando, I presumed, replied, "It has indeed Brock, who else is here?"

Brock smiled a bit and said, "Everyone from Sinnoh, and a few others from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn, well not really from Johto, but you get the point.

I was about to walk back to my memory related video when the doorbell rang again, this time everyone that was already here came to the front hall, eager to see the new arrivals, some greeted Nando, but I guess not everyone knew him.

I opened the door slightly to see who it was, I smiled from seeing some familiar faces, so I opened the door completely and said, "It's good to see all three of you again, Paul, Barry, Dawn."

Dawn said a quick, "Bonjour."

_I swear do all fashion designers have to know French?_

Paul muttered, "Hello."

While Barry said, "Gary, are you going to let us in, or will I have to fine you?"

All of us shared a good laugh at Barry's comment, well all of us that knew him that is.

Brock walked over to Dawn, gave her a quick hug and kiss of the forehead (the older brother kind), making Paul glare at him slightly, while making me and Barry chuckle.

I cleared my throat and asked, "DD, Paul, and Barry, where are all your siblings?"

Dawn laughed and said, "They said they'd be here in time for the Christmas Party, don't worry."

Everyone looked at us with a 'what are you hiding' look.

After a while Kenny asked, "Dee-Dee where have you been all these years, your mom moved out of Twinleaf, none of us saw you in any contests, and what do you mean by siblings?"

Dawn glared at Kenny before saying, "First of all Kenny don't call be Dee-Dee, and before you ask why I let Gary say it, it's because he said 'D' 'D' which doesn't stand for Diamond Dandruff like it does for you. Second Johanna is NOT my mother, she's my sister that's ten years older than me, and it was the misconception of Twinleaf to think she was. Third, the answer to that one is kind of obvious Kenny; I haven't been in a contest in years. Fourth, well I guess the second sort of answered it, but I have two sisters, Johanna and Platina, Paul has two brothers, Dia and Reggie, while Barry has one brother, Pearl, and one sister, Cynthia, who is the same Cynthia that's Pokémon Champion of Sinnoh."

Everyone absorbed this before Kenny yelled, "Are you Serious?"

I looked at him with a 'Are you really that stupid' look, which shut him up.

Zoey then asked, "What does DD stand for?"

Dawn smirked and said, "I'll tell you later, but first I have to do something, to make sure you have something nice to wear at the New Year's Party."

Zoey sighed then said, "There is no way you are getting me into a dress."

Dawn smirked and said, "Oh really Zoey. No Need To Worry, Nothing is impossible for the famous Designer Dawn Berlitz, by the way DD stands for Designer Dawn. Now if you don't mind I have to go find Leaf, yes I know who Leaf is, considering I practically grew up with Ash, Gary, Leaf, May, Drew, Barry, and Paul before moving to Twinleaf, it does make sense. I know Ash is the Champion of Johto, but did you guys also know that Paul is the new head of the Sinnoh Battle Frontier, making him the youngest Frontier Brain in History. Well since I've told you enough to give you a good shock for today, see you later. Oh and Merry Christmas. Your presents from me are under the tree in the living room.

_Ouch who knew that hearing about 20 Jaws hit the floor could be so loud, or hurt so much?_

_Consideringthere is so much that these people still don't know, I wonder how shocked they will be when the find out the rest..._

_Oh wait._

I yelled at Dawn who was clear way into the distance with Paul and Barry, "Merry Christmas."

* * *

That wasn't really Christmas y was it?

Anyway...

Merry Christmas to all my readers that celebrate it. :)

Review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Merry Christmas People, its Christmas, and I got sick for no reason at all, good present isn't it?

Is it even possible to buy the Pokémon Franchise, because I don't own it know, and I doubt I ever will...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

On with the Story...

* * *

Part 3: It's Complicated...

* * *

*Solidad's POV, Oak Mansion*

_I wonder who's going to arrive today; it is Christmas after all, so I doubt anyone will leave their homes to come here, better ask Gary._

I walked over to Gary who was working on his laptop in the living room and asked him, "Who do you think will come here?"

Gary didn't look up from his work, but replied, "Well the people from Johto won't come because it is Christmas, and Johto isn't far from here so they could easily leave the same day as the party and arrive on time. Ash and Leaf probably went to visit their parents in the Sevii Islands. Red most likely took the day off from being Champion, and is probably staying with his wife Yellow and their three year old son, Orenji, at the Indigo Plateau. (A/N: Orenji is Orange in Japanese.) Blue probably closed the Gym and is likely to be spending the day with Green and their two year old daughter, Mizu. (A/N: Mizu is Aqua in Japanese)"

I shook my head and said, "No, I mean who that we actually know or people we have yet to meet will come here, TODAY?"

By now everyone was in the living room listening to what Gary was saying.

Gary finally looked up and said, "Dawn, Paul, and Barry are somewhere in Pallet, probably at a hotel. Johanna and Reggie will probably come in a few days with the one year old daughter, Regina. Yes, Brock and Kenny, Johanna and Reggie are married. Cynthia will most likely come with Steven, they were engaged last I checked. Platina and Pearl will come either the day of the party or with Reggie and Johanna, it isn't really that safe for someone six months pregnant to travel with only one person or stay in an unfamiliar place for long. Dia will come eventually. The Hoenn Crew will be here either today or tomorrow."

As soon as Gary said that the bell rang in a strange way, almost as if in code, Gary chuckled a bit before yelling, "You guys know where the spare key is, just open the door yourselves."

We heard a few grumbles then the sound of a lock clicking and a door opening, after a few seconds we saw a medium height blonde spiky haired young man walk in.

Gary looked at him before laughing and saying, "I can't believe it; the midget had a growth spurt."

The young man fake laughed and said, "Very funny Gary, you would make such a great Comedian."

Gary smirked and said, "It's good to see you too, Emerald. At least one of the Hoenn Crew is here."

Emerald smiled and said, "Hey, Gary did you really think that I was the only one here, you guys can come in now."

Emerald stepped aside order for us to see two brunette girls, two grass-headed boys, one dark navy-haired boy, and one boy with a white cap in his head walk in.

Gary smiled and said, "May, Sapphire, Wally, Drew, Max, and Ruby, I see you guys still have some sense of timing."

I looked at them and asked, "Who is who?"

One of the grass-heads said, "I'm Wally, that's Andrew a.k.a Drew, the brunette in red is May, the other brunette is Sapphire, the navy-haired boy without the cap is Max, and the navy-haired boy wearing the cap is Ruby."

Harley walked over to Ruby and pulled off his cap, then said, "It's unfashionable to wear a cap indoors."

Ruby put his hand up to cover his head, almost reflexively, then shouted, "And this is coming from a guys that is dressed like a green stick that's growing purple fungus at the top."

We all snickered at Ruby's comment, while Harley exploded and yelled, "At least I don't care so much about my looks that I cover my hair automatically."

Ruby looked like he was about to punch someone, but Sapphire was the one that said, "If you had the same thing that Ruby is covering then you would be embarrassed, now give my husband back his cap."

Gary stepped back at that comment and asked, "You guys got married without me?"

Ruby glared at me, still trying to get his cap back, and said, "You aren't that important Oak, and you were there at our wedding, just you were too busy staring at Leaf to even realize it was a wedding."

Gary blushed and said, "You noticed that?"

May snorted and said, "Only the entire population of people there noticed, why else do you think Ash came and dragged out away from Leaf?"

Everyone was now laughing at Gary's expense.

I suddenly asked, "May how come you and Sapphire look similar, and why does Ruby look like your dad?"

May just sweat-dropped and said, "It's complicated..."

Brianna then said, "If you can understand May, then so can we."

Drew glared slightly at Brianna and said, "First thing you need to comprehend Brianna, is that I grew up with May and it took me a while to fully figure it out. Second Brianna, May is a lot smarter than you think she is."

I just glared at both of them, but Harley said, "Brianna stop putting May-kins down. Drew no need to get so defensive when it comes to your girlfriend, what no reaction? Wait! Did you guys finally admit your profound love for each other?"

Drew just smirked, grabbed May's wrist, pulled her in, and kissed her quickly, yet fully, on the lips.

Wally, Sapphire, Ruby, Max, and Gary rolled their eyes at May and Drew's antics.

Brianna on the other hand was staring at them like a Magikarp out of water, before yelling silently, "This can't be happening," over and over again.

I smiled while Brock yelled, "Finally," and Harley said, "I knew it."

While Harley said that he threw Ruby's cap into the air, which Ruby promptly caught and placed back on his head.

As soon as everyone's immediate reactions ended, Robert said, "You still haven't said anything about Solidad's previous question."

May sighed and said, "Ruby is my half-brother, Max, me, and him all have Norman as our father, but the difference is Ruby's mom died when he was three and dad remarried. Sapphire is my half-sister, Max, me, and her all have Caroline as our mother, but her parents divorced, and her father is Professor Birch. Norman and Caroline got married a bit after the incident which sort of messed up both Sapphire's and Ruby's lives, slash emotionally scarred them forever."

Harley asked, "What could be that traumatizing?"

Ruby replied, "It happened back when I used to live in Johto, Max, May and I are all Johto natives, it's not impossible. Anyway, Professor Birch was in custody of Sapphire and they came to visit us in Goldenrod, when Sapphire and I were out playing we were attacked by a Salamence. Back then I wanted to be a trainer, so I had already caught and trainer some Pokémon, but I couldn't leave on my Journey just yet, I was only four. I used some of my Pokémon to fight, but we were near the capturing chamber of a Rayquaza, so we accidently set the Rayquaza free, and it scared the Salamence away, but not before it could make one last attempt to attack Sapphire, which was when I pushed her away and got these."

Ruby lifted up his cap to show two deep and gruesome Salamence scars on the side of his head, causing most of the people to gasp.

May continued where Ruby left off and said, "But the damage was done, Ruby felt like he was too violent when he was Sapphire crying and decided to never be a trainer again, and become a coordinator, on the other hand Sapphire thought she was too weak and got Ruby hurt, so she decided to become a trainer, instead of a coordinator. Somehow the Johto authorities traced back the Rayquaza escape to Ruby, and threatened to make sure he never got his training license, dad couldn't let that happen, and so he took to blame instead, saying that it was his fault and that he was trying to protect the children from a Salamence when it escaped. Dad who at the time was applying for the Gym-leaders Position for Goldenrod, Whitney wasn't the Gym-leader at the time, was denied the position and banned from ever being a Gym-leader in Johto again, unless he got the Rayquaza back."

Max decided to tell the story from there, "Since Professor Birch and Dad were close friends, Professor Birch told Dad about the gym-opening in Hoenn, so Dad moved to Hoenn with Ruby, where he married Caroline. The people of Hoenn wanted the Rayquaza to be free, and readily accepted the Rayquaza savior and his family. When Mom was pregnant with me, 6 years after the incident, the Johto Authorities came and threatened Dad saying that he would lose his position unless he captured the Rayquaza. Dad felt like it was his duty and sort of separated himself from the family. Ruby and Dad had a major fight, which made Ruby run away, Sapphire and Professor Birch had a fight a while before that so Sapphire had already ran away, they met, couldn't' remember each other, made a bet over who could finish their dream faster, earn five ribbons or get all eight badges first, stopped the challenge to help stop the original fight of Kyogre and Groundon, confessed their love for each other, Ruby pretended the entire thing afterwards, Wally managed to find the Rayquaza and ask it for help, Wally had met Ruby earlier, and Ruby gave Wally his first Pokémon, Rayquaza went to help, where Dad found it and went with it, the final battle happened, Dad, Steven, and Team Magma Admin Courtney died, and Ruby brought them back to life a year later with Celebi's help. The End."

Brock was the first to yell, "Norman died?"

Drew rolled his eyes and said, "Max implied that, Brock."

Harley then suddenly asked, "Drew, Wally why do you look so alike."

Wally sighed, causing him to cough, and said, "We're brothers, but I'm a trainer and he's a coordinator, and also since I have Asthma and a permanent case of Bronchitis, I don't travel much."

We all stared at the Hoenn Crew like we've never seen them before.

_This day sure has gotten complicated..._

* * *

That part was long, but blame Ruby and Sapphire, who knew giving a summary of Ruby's and Sapphire's lives would be so long?

Did any of who see the picture of when Ruby originally got his scar, they edited it in the English version because of how bloody it was, you could literally see Ruby's face and cap torn up along with the blood running down his face, it wasn't a pretty sight...

Since this was a New Year's Drabble Series, I never really intended on a Christmas Drabble, so I'm okay if you say it wasn't really that Christmas related.

Anyway...

Merry Christmas People. ^_^

Review. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Since there's a blizzard outside, and I can't really do anything, here is the next Drabble/Part.

Enjoy. ^_^

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

On with the Story...

* * *

Part 4: You've Changed

* * *

*Misty's POV, Oak Mansion*

_I'm bored, all that any of us have done is watch the snow fall and watch T.V, and right now there is no snow falling and nothing good to watch on T.V._

_I could go annoy May, and ask her if she has seen Ash recently or knows what he looks like…._

_Wait is that the doorbell?_

I lifted my head of the couch and ran to the door, but Gary and Brock were already there.

Brock said, "Scott, it has been a while, Gary told me that you were invited, but why are Brandon, Samuel, Maylene, and Candice here as well?"

The black haired girl smiled and said, "Well I came here to see Zoe-Zoe, we are best friends."

I guessed that she was Candice because Zoey said that only Candice called her Zoe-Zoe that means the other girl was Maylene.

Scott asked Brock, "Are May, Max, or Ash here, Ash especially, I want to ask him to be a Frontier Brain again."

Gary laughed and said to Scott, "He'll refuse, trust me, his Dreams are accomplished, maybe if you ask him in a few years he'll say yes."

The five people at the door looked at Gary like he was weird then Scott asked, "Who are you?"

Since only Gary, Brock, and I were there, we all did an anime fall.

We all got up then Gary said, "I'm Shigeru Oak, also known as Gary. I'm Professor Oak's younger Grandson, and I've been Ash's best friend since we were children, plus I'm one of the only eight people in this house that has seen Ash in the past three and a half years."

_Ouch Jaws hitting the floor hurt._

Suddenly May came running down the stairs, but when she was halfway down the staircase she stopped, looked at the door then yelled, "DD!"

I looked back at the door and saw that there now stood, Dawn, Paul, and Barry.

Dawn looked at the person who yelled, went around everyone in the doorway, then ran to May and hugged her, while saying, "May, I haven't seen you in forever."

Scott smiled and then said, "You've grown up a lot over the year, May."

May ran over to Scott gave him a quick hug and said, "It's been a while Scott."

Gary finally said, "Okay, now that we have said our greetings, could everyone come inside, it is cold near the doorway, considering it is the middle of winter."

Everyone walked inside and into the living room, which was when Scott finally noticed Paul and said, "Paul so this is why you wanted time off, to come see Ash again like the rest of us."

Paul replied, "I more of a came here to battle Ash, since I still can't seem to beat him, I've seen more of Ash than most of his other friends, that I can tell you as a fact. However, Brandon, do you mind if I challenge you for a rematch, Gary has an indoor field?"

(A/N: I don't know if Professor Oak has his own private field, but shouldn't every Professor have one?)

Brandon looked doubtful, but then Scott said, "This match would be interesting, the Head of the Hoenn and Kanto Battle Frontier against the Head of the Sinnoh and Johto Battle Frontier."

Brandon, Samuel, Maylene, and Candice stared at Paul like he had grown a second head, before Maylene screamed, "You're the head of the Sinnoh and Johto Battle Frontier!"

Paul ignored Maylene's outburst then calmly asked again, "So Brandon, what is your choice?"

Brandon looked doubtful and said, "I don't know, about this."

Suddenly a voice out of nowhere said, "I think it would be a great idea, a battle between the two Battle Frontier Heads would be a spectacular one."

We all turned to the voice to see a brunette young woman wearing light green jeans, green and white sneakers, a white shirt, and a light green sweater on top, along with a raven-haired young man wearing black jeans, black and red sneakers, a black shirt, and a red jacket, walk in.

Brandon asked, "Who are you two?"

The young man mocked fake hurt then said, "I would expect you not to know who she is, but I thought that you would at least recognize me."

Brandon, Samuel, Scott, Candice, Maylene, Brock, and I just stared at him blankly, like we never saw him before, on the other hand, Paul, Barry, May, Dawn, Gary, and the brunette young woman looked like they were about to start laughing any second, then they cracked, laughter was evident in the room, even the raven haired young man was laughing.

Everyone else had heard laughing and had come in, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Max, Drew, and Wally seemed to catch on and then started laughing as well, but everyone was as blank as we were.

After a while we all stopped laughing and Maylene screamed, "Paul actually laughed, where is the laughing gas, and how come it didn't work on the rest of us."

Maylene's comment sent us all into another wave of laughter.

After a while we all stopped laughing and I asked, "Seriously who are you two?"

Gary just laughed before saying, "Ash, Leaf, it's no hope, they have absolutely no clue about who you two are, just give up now."

If there was a word that described, shock, happiness, anger, relief, and surprise right now, then that would describe how all of us were feeling.

Scott got up and asked, "Ash would you reconsider the offer I made years ago about you becoming a Frontier Brain?"

Ash laughed and said, "As blunt as ever Scott, but my answer is still no, however, Brandon are you willing to have that battle with Paul, it would be like the battle Paul and I had four years ago at Lake Acuity, nothing like the battle you and Paul had in Snowpoint at all, Paul has gotten a lot stronger. And hi Misty, hi Brock, long time no see."

I ran over to Ash and hugged him, which made him blush slightly, then I slapped him hard on the face.

Ash didn't even lift a hand to touch his cheek, instead he just said, "I deserved that one."

I just said, "Yes you did."

I turned to look at Leaf then said, "You must be Ash's twin sister, Leaf?"

Leaf smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Leaf Satoshi, but I'm sure you already know my brother Ashura Satoshi."

I sniggered and said, "Ashura Satoshi, now I can see why you used the fake name Ash Ketchum."

Ash smirked evilly, which scared me and a few others, before whispering to me, "And this is coming from the girl that started filling in the position of Gym-leader at Age 6."

I gasped and yelled, "How did you know I was underage when I first became the Gym-leader. I didn't just say that out loud did I?"

Ash shook his head and sarcastically said, "Nope, you didn't say that out loud, you shouted it out loud."

I glared at him before asking, "When did you become sarcastic?"

Ash just laughed evilly, causing most of us to flinch, before saying tauntingly, "Misty. Misty. Misty. There are many things you don't know about me. Leaf and I along with our older sister Green were kidnapped and raised by Pryce, the ice hearted Gym-leader of Ice, and being raised by the Ice master makes one's heart as cold as Ice, itself."

All of us that didn't know that before just stared at Ash with a mixture of shock and sympathy.

After 30 seconds Ash said coldly, "I don't need your pity. I came here for a reason, Gary do you have my Sceptile, I promised Green that she could borrow it, but I have no idea why she wants it…."

Gary laughed and said, "I'll get it for you, but was it really necessary to scare the living day lights out of them?"

Ash just laughed and smiled his familiar goofy smile before saying cheerfully, "Yup, it was fun seeing them make blubbering idiots out of themselves."

Gary shook his head and muttered, "And people wonder why you and Leaf are called the Terror Twins."

Everyone in the room had calmed down by the time Gary came back with the Pokeball, which he tossed to Ash and Ash easily caught it.

Brandon suddenly asked out of the blue, "Ash how are you able to have seven Pokémon with you, it's against League rules, unless you are a Champion or an Ex-Champion you can only carry six.

Ash laughed before saying, "The reason I can carry seven Pokémon, and the partial reason of why I rejected Scott's offer is because I'm the current reigning Pokémon Champion of Johto, and I have been for the past three years."

Scott was the first to react after that shocker and said, "I knew you had potential Ash, but never this much. Leaf, I think that was your name, are you willing to take the offer your brother decline?"

Leaf shook her head and said, "Sorry Scott, but I'm one of the Johto Elite Four, so I can't be a Frontier Brain."

Scott just sighed and asked, "Does all of you family have some type of Title?"

Ash just laughed and said, "Our older brother Red, is the Champion of Kanto, and Red's twin sister, Green, is the Head of the Johto Elite Four. Anyway, Brandon, Paul, are you going to have that battle or will I have to drag both of you to the Battlefield, I'm just itching to see this battle."

I smiled at Ash's antics.

_Some things never change._

* * *

Hello People, hope you liked the fact that I finally made Ash and Leaf arrive, and their personalities….

Six more days until New Years, so six more drabbles after this one. (^_^)

Anyway...

Review. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello People. (^_^)

This is the third thing I've typed and uploaded today...

I don't own any of the Pokémon characters in this story, but I do own the plot and the children...

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

Let's Start...

* * *

Part 5: Random

* * *

*Gary's POV, Oak Mansion*

_It's been five days since the first few people arrived, and I am tired of the constant, 'who is coming next', I'm not a miracle worker for goodness sakes how should I know._

_Ash, Leaf, Green, and Blue are all working since the have to make up for the days they skipped before the year ends._

_Paul, Barry, and Dawn don't stay here to avoid the noise, and I think Dawn is secretly plotting about how to get Zoey into a dress, can't wait to see that._

I snapped out from my thoughts when I remembered I should be working.

I was in the lab portion of the house, when I heard the doorbell ring, I didn't feel like going all the way to the front hall to open the door so I used the Video Receiver in the Lab to see who it was, once I saw who it was I just said through the receiver, "There's a spare key under the doormat, open the door yourselves, and do you think you three could freak out everyone else, Ruby, Sapphire, May, Drew, Max, Wally, and Emerald, and maybe Paul, Dawn, and Barry, if they're here, which is most likely, won't be freaked out, but it will still be fun. I'll gather everyone; you do what you do best."

The trio at the entrance smirked evilly, while the only female said, "Sure thing."

I decided that my work could be done later, and left to go to the living room.

On my way to the living room, I gathered up everyone, and dragged them to the living room with me.

When we got to the living room, I opened my mouth and started, "Well the reason I dragged you here is because-"

I was cut off just as planned, when smoke filled the room and we heard:

"Prepare for Trouble"

"Make that Double"

"To Protect the World from Devastation"

"To Unite All People Within Our Nation"

"To Denounce the Evils of Truth and Love"

"To Extend our Reach to the Stars Above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket Blast off at the Speed of Light"

"Surrender Now or Prepare to Fight"

"Meowth, that's right"

Everyone, except the people that I didn't think would be freaked out, was staring in shock, while the rest of us were laughing like crazy.

After laughing for a few seconds, I stopped and said, "Jessie, James, Meowth, You can stop, I think they are shocked enough from seeing you."

Everyone that didn't know yet turned and looked at me like I was crazy before Brock asked, "Gary, why is Team Rocket here?"

Meowth scoffed and said, "We were invited to da party just like you were."

_If I thought Jaws dropping hurt my ears, then I underestimated the sound of a chorus of 'WHAT's filling the room._

Brock silenced himself first and asked, "Gary, why on earth did your grandfather invite them?"

I sighed and said, "Gramps didn't invite them, he would have, but Ash sent the invitation to them before Gramps could write one himself."

_Ouch the Jaw dropping is back_.

Misty screamed, "Why would Ash invite members of Team Rocket, especially the ones that tried to steal his Pikachu?"

May yelled, "Misty shut up, if you even read the newspapers during the last three and a half years, you would have found out that Giovanni, the former head of Team Rocket, and his son, dismantled the organization, none were pardoned except Jessie, James, and Meowth, which was because Giovanni forced them to quit so they wouldn't be arrested, Ash even backed them up. Giovanni and his son even had James's arranged marriage to Jessie-belle terminated so James could return home. Jessie was given the family fortune that was hidden form her. Meowth stayed with Giovanni for a while, but now he lives with James and Jessie, who are married and are the current owners of Silph Corporation."

_I'm tired of the Jaws dropping and the 'WHAT's._

Out of the blue I heard someone say, "May you need to calm down before you blow a gasket."

May who was still mad turned to glare/yell at the person, but calmed down upon seeing who it was, and instead said, "Kotone, Silver, what are you two doing here?"

Silver snorted and said sarcastically, "We heard all the yelling here back in Johto and we came to investigate."

May laughed dryly before saying, "I'm sorry for upsetting the citizens of Johto, so how are the Ex-Champion of Johto and her fiancée doing?"

Kotone laughed and said, "We're fine May, do you know where Ash is, I still have to congratulate him for beating me, and that was over two years ago."

I decided to say, "Ash is back at Mt. Silver, he has to make up the days he ditched work before the year ends."

Kotone smiled and said, "Brings back the memories of the times I ditched to hang out with Silver, Gold, and Crystal, sitting there doing nothing but staring at the wall or doing paperwork is boring."

Silver grabbed Kotone's wrist and started dragging her away while saying, "Well we have to find Ash, and then I have to take her home and get home myself before my father freaks out about me being kidnapped again, even though that was over twenty years ago. Bye."

All of us that knew Silver just stared at him in shock before Ruby said, " Did Silver just give us an actual excuse for leaving, he never does that?"

James suddenly asked, "Wait what did Silver mean by being kidnapped again?"

I started walking toward the door, but on my way I said, "Silver was one of the eight children raised by Pryce, the other seven were Ash, Leaf, Green, Will of the Johto Elite Four, Karen of the Johto Elite Four, Chermaine don't know what happened to her, and Keane don't know what happened to him either. That's also why very few people know that Silver is Giovanni's son, most people just know Giovanni has a son."

_Good thing I got out of there before the Jaws hit the floor._

_Arceus, this day has been random._

_

* * *

_

That was mainly a filler, but Jessie, James, and Meowth provide half the humor in the show, so they have to be in this story.

Review. (^_^)


	6. Chapter 6

Hi to the People reading this. (^_^)

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

Time to Start Start...

* * *

Part 6: Visitors from Sinnoh

* * *

*May's POV, Oak Mansion*

_I'm Bored._

_Sapphire is busy battling Emerald._

_Ruby is with Dawn designing and making the decorations for the party along with the clothes all the girls will wear._

_Drew took Wally to the hospital after he had an asthma attack._

_I wish I had a brother like that, but Max is busy playing video games with Barry and Paul._

_Don't know why Paul is playing though, it's probably because Dawn's busy with Ruby, ewww that sounds wrong._

_It's funny nobody has figured out that Paul and Dawn are going out, and Conway is actually flirting with Dawn, but one of us always stops him before Paul murders him._

_Gary is at the Viridian Gym babysitting Mizu._

_I am Bored._

_Wait is that the Doorbell._

I stopped moping near the window and ran to the door, only to see that Kenny and Zoey were already there, and asking the person there, "Who are you six? And how come you looks so much like our friends."

I ran over and once I saw who it was I yelled, "Dawn, Paul, Barry, get yourselves down here, NOW."

As soon as I yelled that, I turned back to the people in the doorway and said, "Follow me, and I'll get you a seat, Missy."

'Missy' glared at me and said, "Don't call me Missy, you are one of my friends, and you know my real name, May."

As soon as I said that Paul, Dawn, and Barry walked in, and upon seeing who it was Dawn hugged 'Missy' and said, "Platina, all of you, I thought you would come later!"

Zoey and Kenny had followed me in, while Brock and Misty had come down from the noise, and as soon as Dawn saw them she said, "Brock, Misty, Kenny, Zoey, these are my sisters, Platina a.k.a. Missy and Johanna, Paul's brothers Reggie and Dia, and Barry's brother Pearl. The little angel is Reggie and Johanna's daughter Regina."

All of the said some type of greeting to each other, all full of cheer and happiness.

Out of the blue Kenny said, "Wow Die, your name is nothing like you, it would fit Paul better."

Paul scoffed and said, "His name isn't Die, it's Diamond, but we just call him Dia for short, and Dia is spelled D-I-A not D-I-E."

Brock turned toward Reggie and said, "I never would have imagined you being married to Johanna, but you look good together."

Reggie said, "Thanks Brock, it's good to see you, too."

Conway who had appeared out of no where said, "So the pairing are the eldest Berlitz with the Eldest Shinji, the middle Berlitz with the middle Jun, but who is the youngest Berlitz with?"

_It will be so much fun to break it to him, but I think we should bring Ursula, Nando, Brandon, Candice, and Maylene here, they should be somewhere._

I thought it over before yelling, "Nando, Ursula, Brandon, Candice, and Maylene, can you come here please."

In a few seconds everyone was there, I don't know why they stayed, but it helps us.

I turned toward Conway before asking, "Could you repeat what you just said?"

Conway looked at me questioningly before repeating, "I asked, the eldest Berlitz, Johanna, and the eldest Shinji, Reggie, are together, the middle Berlitz, Platina, and the middle Jun, Pearl are together, but who is the youngest Berlitz, Dawn, with?"

Everyone stared blankly before Kenny said, "How should we know?"

The rest of us started laughing, but I decided to keep them unknowing for a while more, so I smirked and said, "Dawn, enlighten us as to who your boyfriend is, if you have one that is."

Dawn sweat-dropped before stuttering, "Uhh..."

Out of now were a voice said, "Well this will be interesting."

We all turned to see Ash standing there, using this as a way to get out Dawn said, "Ash shouldn't you be making up days?"

Dawn silently started toward the door, but Ash stopped her and said, "I made up all the days I needed to, and enlighten us Dawn, who is your boyfriend."

Dawn backed up, and ended up falling into Paul.

She quickly got up and muttered sorry, but Ash came and pushed her back into Paul, with their lips meeting.

Ash smirked from his handiwork and said, "That answers you question Conway."

Everyone was too busy staring in shock to react.

_Who knew that this would happen when Visitors from Sinnoh come._

* * *

I brought Johanna, Reggie, Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum in, now the only people missing are the Kanto and Johto Dex-holders.

Review. (^_^)


	7. Chapter 7

Greeting Readers. (^_^)

I have to do my homework, but I'll do it eventually.

Ikarishipping rules, random but I have to type that because one of my Penguinshipping loving siblings are watching me type this and reading along.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

Time to Start Start...

* * *

Part 7: Jewels of Johto

* * *

*Brock's POV, Oak Mansion*

_It's funny how we've found out so much we didn't know before._

_Ash is a mystery now, and we always thought he was an open book before._

_I still can't believe that Paul and Dawn, out of all people are going out._

_Conway was in shock for hours after Ash pushed Dawn and Paul together and pointed out the were a couple._

_The rest of the people that new Paul and Dawn were surprised but accepted it._

_Maylene ranted on and on about how impossible it was for a while, but she accepted it in the end._

_Misty went out saying she had to meet someone, but on her way out I heard her mention Ash._

_Even Ash and Misty are together, well sort of, why can't get a girlfriend._

_Gary won't say who's coming today, so I hope someone comes soon, and hopefully someone I know._

_There's the holy doorbell of surprise ringing again._

Since Gary was at Professor Oak's Lab to hand in research I opened the door, and was happy to see at least one familiar face.

I hugged the person and almost yelled, "Lyra!"

Out of nowhere Kotone appeared and said, "Brock could you let go of my sister, and Lyra since when did you meet Brock?"

Lyra squeezed out of my grasp and said, "I met him in one of dad's Johto Festivals in Sinnoh. Brock you hug too tight."

I sweat-dropped before saying, "Sorry about that, I just was kind of worried about it being someone I don't know at all at the door, and Gary's with his Grandfather."

Lyra sighed before saying, "Anyway, let me introduce the rest of the group. You already know Kotone, and you probably know Silver as well, so I'll skip them. The other brunette girl is Kotone's twin sister Crystal, but like Ash and Leaf they don't really look alike. The older black haired boy is Gold, and the younger one is his brother Ethan. Crystal and Gold are married, even though it seemed impossible at first, they were as bad as May and Drew, except Crystal was more of the serious type and Gold was the care-free one."

May and Drew who were on the top step of the staircase and had heard everything yelled, "We weren't that bad."

Lyra yelled back, "Of Course you weren't Drew you gave May roses and denied it. May you never admitted that the roses were for you even though we all knew they were."

Soon an argument ensued between May, Drew, Lyra, and Ethan, who had taken Lyra's side.

The rest of us were watching this argument while laughing and sweat-dropping.

Kotone sighed and said, "It's embarrassing to know that these are the relatives of the Jewels of Johto."

_Jewels of Johto interesting name, I wonder what the other groups of Dex-Holders are called._

* * *

That was short...

Bah, Whatever.

I finally brought the Johto Dex-holders in, Tomorrow I'll finally bring in the rest of the Kanto Dex-holders, then the day after I'll have the actual party, and a surprise at the end.

Review. (^_^)


	8. Chapter 8

Greeting Readers. (^_^)

I still have to find a way to convert my Penguinshipping loving siblings into Ikarishippers, one of my sisters was an Ikarishipper, but my other siblings got to her...

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

On with the Story...

* * *

Part 8: Colors of Kanto

* * *

*Dawn's POV, Oak Mansion*

_It's the day before the party._

_All our friends should arrive today, except Cynthia, Steven, Wallace, Winona, and May, Max, Ruby, and Sapphire's parents, who will arrive tomorrow._

_The rest of the Gym-Leaders, Elites, and Frontier Brains will arrive tomorrow as well, along with the retired Tower Tycoon Palmer, I still can't believe he retired and gave Paul his place._

_Yes, there's the doorbell again._

I ran to the door hoping to see who it was first, but alas Gary had gotten there before me.

I looked to see who was at the door and glared, it was Ash and Leaf.

I walked up to him very mad and slapped him hard across the cheek.

Ash actually flinched from my slap, training with Paul to keep up with my game sure made me stronger.

Ash smirked before saying, "But you still liked it, and you can't deny that."

I groaned before starting to laugh and soon Ash and Gary joined in as well.

Leaf stared at us blankly before saying, "I don't get it."

Soon all of us were on the floor laughing.

_Even though Ash isn't using the dense act anymore, he still is a fun person._

* * *

*Gary's POV, Oak Mansion*

_Whew at least it wasn't Blue and Green at the door, Blue always manages to annoy me my messing up my hairs_.

_Great, now I sound like Drew._

_There goes the accursed doorbell again; I need to get one that sounds better._

I opened the door and to my horror it was none other than Blue, Green, and Mizu.

Green hugged me and kissed my check quickly, before saying, "I wouldn't want to get your girlfriend, Leaf jealous now, would I?"

I blushed at Green's comment, but stopped when I felt Mizu hug my leg and say, "Uncle Gawy, I wove you."

I picked her up and hugged her, while Blue walked up to me and ruffled my hair, while saying, "Wait until you have a kid, Gary."

I blushed and was about to smack him on the head, but suddenly Leaf appeared and whacked him for me.

_And people don't believe we are brothers._

* * *

*May's POV, Oak Mansion, Living Room*

Ash and Leaf were sitting on the couch talking battle strategies; Gary was fixing his hair while glaring at Blue, who was just laughing, while Blue was sitting down watching all this laughing along with Mizu.

We all heard the doorbell ring again, but since we already knew who it was I yelled, "Open the door yourselves, it's unlocked."

Into the Living Room walked Red, Yellow, and Orenji.

I smiled and yelled, "Everyone the colors of Kanto are here."

Red smiled before saying in fake arrogance, "We're so important that we color the entire land of Kanto."

Yellow glared at Red, and then at Green before throwing her hands up in the air with an exasperated sigh and saying, "Green, What did I say about giving your twin brother acting lessons?"

Green faked looking innocent then said, "But even you have to admit it was funny."

Yellow glared at Green some more before laughing, and soon he room was filled with laughter.

Meanwhile….

* * *

*Mizu's POV, Oak Mansion*

I turned toward Orenji before asking, "Do you know why they are laughing?"

He looked at them before turning back toward me and saying, "No Clue."

* * *

Short, but the ending was cute, to me….

The next part is the last, and will be extremely long...

Enjoy this One and Wait for the Next One and Review. (^_^)


	9. Chapter 9

Happy New Year's People. (^_^)

This is the last part for this Drabble Series/ Story.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

On with the Story...

* * *

Part 9: Generational Reunion

* * *

*Ash's POV, Viridian City, Dance Hall*

_It's officially the day of the party, and Dawn and Ruby designed clothes for all of us._

_The impossible has officially happened; Zoey and Sapphire willingly put on dresses, and they're not at a wedding or something._

I was wearing a suit, with Misty at my side, dancing in an elegant Dancing Hall in Viridian City.

I kept looking at the door every few seconds to see who found come in next, all our friends that stayed with Gary were already here, along with the Gym-Leaders, Elites, and Champions of Kanto and Johto.

I smiled when I saw all the Elites and Gym-Leaders from Sinnoh walk in, along with Cynthia and Steven, who were walking arm in arm.

Since very few people from Sinnoh knew I was the current Champion of Johto, Cynthia, Steven, Maylene, and Candice being some of them, I walked over to them, dragging Misty along.

I pulled on a cheery face and said, "Hey, guys long time no see."

All of them Gym-leaders and Elites that couldn't remember who I was stared at me blankly, while the rest looked amused from all this.

Volkner being the bluntest out of all the Gym-Leaders just asked, "Do we know you?"

Everyone that knew who I was did an anime fall, but we all got back up when we heard someone say, "What's going on here?"

We all turned to see the Hoenn Gym-Leaders, Elites, and Champion standing at the entry way.

Roark spoke for Sinnoh and said, "Well this kid, here says that we all know him, but none of us have a clue as to who he is."

The people who had just arrived stared at me, blankly, only Norman, Caroline, and Winona looked amused.

Wallace who was the one who had spoken before ignored Roark's comment and turned toward me, the smiled and said, "Ash, Long time no see."

I swear the sound of all those Jaws dropping to the ground could have been heard in Isshu, which was a region I went to for a few months to explore before returning to Johto to retry the league there.

Crasher Wake clapped me hard on the back before saying, "Ash, my boy how have you been, it has been years since any of us have seen you, except I guess a few certain people who don't look surprised."

I sweat-dropped before backing away from Crasher Wake and back to Misty before saying, "Sort of been busy, duties and stuff like that. Oh yeah, this is Misty, the Cerulean City Gym-Leader."

Misty nodded and said, "Hello."

Cynthia fake gasped and said, "Oh My God, Little Ashy is all grown up, he even has a girlfriend, I remember a time when I was baby-sitting you and watching you play with Gary, Leaf, Lyra, Ethan, May, Drew, Paul, Dawn, and Barry, and here you are in a suit, at a party, and with your girlfriend."

All the people that didn't know Cynthia's past just stared at her like she was crazy before Lucian asked, "Cynthia are you okay, you seem to be having delusional memories of knowing Ash when he was a kid, and he's from Kanto."

I shook my head and said, "Lucian, actually I have known Cynthia since I was little, we just sort of lost touch when she became the Champion of Sinnoh and I started my journey. Cynthia is like an older sister to me, she was an older sister to all of us."

Suddenly Liza asked, "Ash is the May she mentioned the same May you traveled with in Hoenn?"

I nodded and said, "Yes she is. The actuality is that, wait do any of you know who the Dex-Holders are?"

Roxanne said, "All of us from Hoenn know Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald."

Gardenia said, "All of us know Platinum, Pearl, and Diamond, why do you ask?"

I smiled and said, "It just makes my life easier, I'm guessing that you also known that Yellow, Red, Green, Blue, Gold, Silver, and Crystal are the Dex-holders from Kanto and Johto respectively. Anyway to make life simple, all the Dex-Holders know each other and traveled together, but no one really knows that nearly all of them had siblings. Dawn is Platina's younger sister. Barry is Pearl AND Cynthia's brother, Cynthia's father is ex-Tower Tycoon Palmer, deal with it. Paul is Dia's younger brother. Drew is Wally's brother, but Wally was more of a friend to the Dex-holders, not one himself. May is, this is where it gets complicated, related to both Sapphire and Ruby because her and Sapphire share the same mother, Caroline got divorced and married Norman, May and Ruby share the same father, Norman's first wife died, and he married Caroline. Lyra is Kotone and Crystal's sister. Ethan is Gold's brother. Gary is Blue's brother. Red and Green are ironically twins, and so are Leaf and I, all four of us together are siblings."

_Whew, that was a lot to say in one shot, but I think I made it simple enough for everyone to understand_.

Fantina smiled before saying with a French accent, "Impossible. Now I know where Dawn got her coordinating techniques from, but how come I haven't seen her in any contests lately?"

I sweat-dropped before saying, "Dawn hasn't been in that many contests in the past three and a half years, she's a designer, in fact I think she designed the dress you are wearing."

Fantina gasped before asking with a French accent, "Dawn has changed a lot, No?"

I shrugged before saying, "I guess, the only major difference is that now Paul and Dawn are dating."

Roark gasped before saying, "Dawn is dating PAUL!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "It's not impossible. A lot has changed."

Aaron asked, "Like what?"

I shrugged before saying, "Well Brock decided to become a Pokémon Doctor, but that was years ago. Ironically even though I travelled the most with him, he never knew I had any siblings or pretty much anything about my past, until a few days ago..."

Flannery asked, "What's so interesting about your past?"

Wallace smirked before saying, "It's simple Flannery, Ash is one of the six known Children of Ice, and the other five are Silver, Green, Leaf, Will, and Karen."

Gardenia trembled slightly before asking, "But weren't the Children of Ice trained to be cold-blooded killers?"

Everyone turned to look at me, which in turn, I smiled evilly, and said icily, "Were they?"

Half the people around me noticeably flinched.

I smiled cheerfully again and said, "Well I kept my date to this party waiting long enough. Good Bye."

I grabbed Misty's waiting hand before running off with her back to the Dance Floor.

* * *

*Cynthia's POV, Viridian City Dance Hall*

Everyone was still trying to contemplate the fact that Ash had killed someone when he was young, it just seemed impossible, but if you knew the real him, it would be easy to believe.

While we were standing there we heard someone ask, "What's with the crowd here?"

We all turned to see that Scott was the one who had spoken and behind him were all the Frontier Brains, for all four major regions, considering that Isshu didn't have a Battle Frontier.

Wallace smiled and said, "Scott long time no see, I see you dragged all the Frontier Brains here."

Paul snorted and said, "Obviously."

Wallace turned toward Paul, smile unwavering, and said, "Paul, it's nice to see you. I still find it hard to believe that you are the new Head of the Sinnoh and Johto Battle Frontier."

Turmoil was heard from the Sinnoh Elites and Gym-Leaders, most of them not believing that Paul was the Head of the Battle Frontier of Sinnoh and Johto.

Paul rolled his eyes and said, "It's not impossible, miracles happen, one of them was Ash becoming the Pokémon Champion of Johto, but then again he had the skill and potential."

More Turmoil was heard most of it was from over twenty people yelling, "Ash became the Champion of Johto."

Ash suddenly appeared out of now where and asked Paul, "I need your help in getting some black mail, will you help? And to the rest of you, Never Underestimate Me. Now, Paul what was your answer?"

Paul looked at Ash for a few seconds before smiling and saying, "Well, I'm in."

Ash smirked, whispered something quickly into Paul's ear, and said, "Great, go find Dawn, I think she's being harassed by Conway again, and stay with her until I give you the signal. Now I just need to convince Barry, Drew, and May to help..."

Ash and Paul walked away in their separate directions, both with evil smirks on their faces.

I turned toward Steven and said, "I feel bad for this Conway person, Paul is going to murder him for flirting with Dawn."

Wallace and Winona walked over to us and said in unison, "We second that, idea."

* * *

*Ash's POV, Viridian City Dance Hall*

Misty and I spent the rest of the hours chatting, dancing, and making out, but when midnight neared, I motioned for Paul, Dawn, Barry, Drew, and May to come over, which they did promptly.

Misty stared at us before asking, "What are you planning?"

I leaned down and whispered what was about to happen to Misty and she grinned evilly just like the rest of us.

Soon the Countdown began and all of us got our; Cameras, Phones, and all other recording devices ready.

"Ten"

"Nine"

"Eight"

"Seven"

"Six"

"Five"

"Four"

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

"Happy New Year's"

All of us then turned and watched our dear friends Gary get down on one knee and ask my dead twin sister, Leaf, the question all girls want to hear, "Will you marry me?"

We had already turned off the Flash on our devices and soon we had a full video and collage of pictures of Leaf and Gary's embarrassing and hilarious reactions.

_Who knew that so much stuff would happen at a party that's a Generational Reunion?_

* * *

Finished... Lamely...

Hope you liked the ending, Review. (^_^)


	10. Chapter 10

I know this story is supposed to be finished, but I felt like adding a the day after part.

* * *

Part 10: The next morning

* * *

*Third Person POV, Viridian City*

The party was over and everyone was going home.

When Gary proposed to Leaf, she was so shocked she had fainted, but after a few seconds she woke up and kissed his completely shocked and worried face.

Ash and teh others managed to take plenty of pictures and a video to use as blackmail from the embarrassing proposal.

Everyone stayed at hotels around Viridian for the night, but met up once again in the Dance Hall for goodbyes.

Flint who didn't believe for a second that Ash was a great champion, challenged him to a battle and lost miserably.

In the end everyone left, happy to have seen each other again.

*Third Person POV, Three Hours After everyone leaves*

Iris looked around the Dance Hall, and after seeing no one asked the rest of the Isshu group, "Did we come here late or something?"

Dent sweat-dropped after asking a passing civilian what day it was and told the group, "It's January 1st, we missed the party, it was yesterday."

The entire Isshu group turned depressed and went back to Isshu, sad that they missed a great party over their wrong calendars.

* * *

That was random, but I had to add it.

Happy New Year's and Review. (^_^)


End file.
